A Wonderful Night
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: What happens when Lanie gets a nightmare. Does she call Javier or does she shake it off?


I wake up to see myself in a certain detective's room. We're both naked, but with the history we have it doesn't surprise me one bit. The only reason why I went to his apartment was to make sure he was alive. Ever since 3XK killed look a likes of the both of us, it's hard to sleep at night. Ever since I saw the dead body of what it seemed to be him, I've had a hard time sleeping; last was no different. Just couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

_**1AM...**_

* * *

It was about 2am when I entered his apartment with my spare keys. I quietly closed the door and walked to the bathroom. When I got out there he was with his gun ready to shoot. When he saw that it was just me, he lowered the gun and pulled me into his arms. When he finally let me from his embrace he asked the question of the hour: _What am I doing at his apartment? _I told him why I was here.

"I haven't been sleeping for the past week and I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I took a cab here."

"If you had called me I would've been at your apartment with you."

"I know, but I didn't want you to drive this late at night. I rather come here where I know your ass is still awake doing nothing"

"Well, if you should know most people still call before coming over. Common curtsy, Lane."

"Javier Esposito, since when did you learn common curtsy? If I recall you broke one of my shirts, which just so happens to be my favorite shirt; never even thought once to buy it back.

"If I recall you were just worried about getting pleased."

"Does your mind just not stop thinking about sex?"

"Not when your near me, Lanie Parish."

Before I could even start my next sentence his lips were on mine. If he wasn't sexy as hell and I didn't have feeling for him still, I'd probably push him off me. He knew everything that made me moan and get me close to the edge. His hands were now moving from my face to my lower back, just above my ass. He already had my back against the wall and I dint notice until he lifted me up. My hands instantly went for the hem of his shirt. It was then that he decided to walk to the bedroom. While he was taking off his shirt I was too busy undoing his jeans. Once his jeans unbutton my shirt and pants came off. I was now left in my bra and panties. He was only left with his boxers. It actually shocked me he hasn't gone commando. He used to do it a lot when we were dating.

He went on top of me, bur I managed to flip us so that I was on top. He then went to unclip my bra when i asked him if he had protection he said yes rather quickly. The night ended a lot better then in the past week. My nights sleep actually contained some sleep. Unlike last week were I was getting up ever fucking hour. If I could, I'd end every night just like last nights. But before I could even do that Javier had some talking to do.

Hell, if I was going to end my nights like that I needed to make sure he was mine again. We both have unresolved feelings to talk about. Like why we ended things when asked if we were ever going to get married. I could care less whether he asked me to marry him or not, but I cared if we were going to be serious again. I couldn't continue on being a warm body in his bed when he needed company. We both deserved more then this.

We were basically acting like Beckett and Castle, but we actually gave us a chance. Specking about Beckett she was now calling Javi's phone. It was probably about the case they were working on. Castle was probably with her as it was three in the morning. Those two were never sleeping whether it was with each other or in general.

Javi groaned and asked if I could pass his phone. I passed him his phone. That phone was curse and a blessing. The curse part when worked called and cut the time I had with him. The blessing part was when he got calls saying he didn't have to come into work. He finally answered before the last ring.

"Esposito."

"We caught a break in the case. Call Ryan and come in. Oh, and bring two cups of coffee."

"Yeah, will do Beckett."

He looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. I already knew what he was going to say. I stopped him with a kiss and told to get ready. I sometimes wished at times like this when we made up that work doesn't call. He must've saw the disappointed look on my face because he said hell see me later at work with a little something. I threw a pillow at him while laughing at his suggesting to fuck at work.

"You obviously don't remember what happened last time, do you?"

"Of course I do. I'll just call before coming."

"Yeah, and while your at it bring a shake."

"Will do querido. Anything else you'd like me to bring?"

I shook my head no, but by then his clothes were back on. Obviously not the same one or Ryan would give him grief. He left his room; then came back grabbing my face and gave me a deep kiss. I bit my lip when he left the room. Before the door closed I could hear he was on the phone with his partner telling him to get his ass up. I couldn't help, but laugh and lay back down on the bed.

**One shot of Esplanie. I might write more but I need to know if was good, so please review! Thank you. **


End file.
